In general, various kinds of brushes are widely available for cosmetic use. The brushes are comprised of a bar and a brush member or eyeliner formed at one end of the bar. The brushes are stored in a brush bag without a case.
For example, as shown in FIG. 1, the brush includes a bar SC made of metal and a brush member Br such as a blusher brush or eyeliner fixedly formed at one end of the bar SC. A plurality of brushes are stored in a brush bag (not shown). A user selectively uses the brush for making-up the face of the user and stores the brush again in the brush bag after completing the making-up.
However, the brush member fixed at one end of the bar is exposed to an exterior, so it is inconvenient for the user to carry the brush. In addition, cosmetic powder sticking to the brush member may contaminate an interior part of the brush bag. Furthermore, the brush member is easily damaged when it makes contact with other objects, so the life span of the brush member is shortened.
FIG. 2 shows a lip liner, which is a kind of conventional cosmetic tool. As shown in FIG. 2, the lip liner includes an upper case 1 formed at an inner portion thereof with a plurality of linear guide slots 2, a core fixing section 103 formed at one end thereof with a guide protrusion 6 for allowing the core fixing section 103 to move along the linear guide slots 2 and formed at the other end thereof with a engagement protrusion 7 having a spiral protuberance 9, and a lower case 3 formed at an inner portion thereof with a spiral groove 4.
In the figure, the lip liner core 8 (lip liner pencil) is vertically inserted into an upper portion of the guide protrusion 6 and the engagement protrusion 7 formed at a lower end of the guide protrusion 6 is inserted into the lower case 3 so that the spiral groove 4 is meshed with the spiral protuberance 9. In addition, the guide protrusion 6 is engaged with the linear guide slot 2 formed in the upper case so that the guide protrusion 6 may be moved up and down linearly.
When using the lip liner, a user firstly rotates the body 100 of the lip liner while manually gripping the upper case 1. At this time, the engagement protrusion 7 having the spiral protuberance 9 moves up along the spiral groove 4 so that the core fixing section 103 moves up.
If the core fixing section 103 moves up, the lip liner core 8 fixed to the guide protrusion 6 of the core fixing section 103 is linearly moved up due to the guide protrusion 6 engaged with the linear guide slot 2.
The downward movement of the lip liner core 8 is the reverse of the upward movement of the lip liner, so it will not be further described below.
As mentioned above, the conventional lip liner structure includes a short spiral protrusion formed at an outer portion of the core fixing section 103 and a long spiral slot formed at an inner portion of the lower case 3. Such a lip liner structure is not only used for lip liners, but also used for other cosmetic tools or stationery materials.
However, it is very difficult to form the spiral slots in the inner portion of the lower case, so the productivity of the lip liner is lowered. In addition, it takes a long time to assemble the lip liner.